


DUDES BEING DUDES.

by busanhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Drabble, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanhoney/pseuds/busanhoney
Summary: jooheon is curious about his sexuality and hyunwoo isn't making it better.or"it isnt gay if youre wearing socks !"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun/Shin Hoseok/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. FIRE

timid. 

is what jooheon becomes when hyunwoo is suddenly between his legs. 

"d-do you really want to d-do this?" jooheons voice is small, his hands are shaky, "if you dont want to-" 

"i do! do you?" hyunwoo pulls away and watches jooheons face, "i didnt mean to make you uncomfor-"

"i-im not uncomfortable, hyung. jus' a lil' nervous is all!" his daegu dialect comes out a bit, "i really want to do this. i think?" 

hyunwoo sighs a little and lays next to jooheon. they stare at hyunwoos bedroom ceiling together. 

"i dont think im gay. i just think i like you." jooheon says, which is true. jooheon always feels his heart flutter whenever hyunwoo looks at him a little too long. or when hyunwoo compliments him. 

"i like you too." hyunwoo pauses, "but also hyungwon-ah is really, really hot. d-does that make sense? i like boys. you're a boy. a boy i really like." 

"youre a boy i really like too." jooheon rests his head on hyunwoos built chest, "or atleast i think so." 

"bro, youre playing with my heart right now." hyunwoo sighs, wraps his arm around jooehon, "i know youre not trying to, but..." he falls silent

"it hurts." his vocie is as soft as a whisper

jooheon could cry. the last thing he wants is to hurt hyunwoo. the light of his life. his rock. his everything. 

"im sorry." jooheon looks up at hyunwoo. stares up into those soft, brown eyes. feels his eyes flicker down to those thick, pouty lips. "will a kiss make you feel better?" 

hyunwoo is shocked, "a-a kiss?"

jooheon is already leaning up, "mhm."

they meet in the middle. jooheon is soft and pliant in hyunwoos hands and embrace. just how hyunwoo thought he would be.

hyunwoo gets curious, tentatively, he pulls jooheon to sit in his lap. the other shows no signs of stopping. so he pushes forward. 

locks the others wandering hands in his own, "is this okay?" hyunwoo asks between kisses

jooheon makes an adorable sound in response. something of a moan and 'mhm!'. 

jooheon pulls his hands free to softly tug at hyunwoos fluffy hair, "is this okay?"

"oh god, yes!" 

hyunwoo finds his hands trailing down jooheons thin waist, squeezing there for good measure. he pulls the other closer, if possible. 

"go lower." jooheon whines out, "please."

hyunwoo is going through it to say the least. what the fuck?? god? you there???

hyunwoo lets his hands wander lower, gliding over the swell of jooheons ass. wants to grab and knead the plush skin. instead holds his hands there.

jooheon whines and pulls away from the kiss, "c'mon, touch me."

its hyunwoos turn to moan now. his hands act before his mind. he's gripping and rubbing all over. wanting to touch anything he can get his hands on.

"h-hyung!" jooheon finds himself moaning into hyunwoos mouth, "more, please?" 

"are you okay with this?" 

hyunwoo isnt aware that jooheon has been grinding down onto his knee for the past few minutes. whining ever so slightly when he'd get a good amount of friction.

[something jumps in hyunwoo. an odd sense of...confidence??]

"aw. poor baby is desperate, huh?" hyunwoo teases, moving his hands to grip onto jooheons thighs, feels the other jolt at the touch. [jooheon whines out 's-shut up!']

"your hands. oh god." jooheon moans, "your hands are like fire. i feel them burning into my skin." he rolls his hips fluidly now. no longer holding back. 

"kiss me, please?" 

"are you begging for me?" [hyunwoo is completely shocked at himself.]

"h-hyunwoo! please?" jooheon tries to lean forward, but is pushed down onto his back. hyunwoo is suddenly on top of him.

oh. this is different. 

hyunwoo is so built and heavy, while jooheon is...in shape and quite skinny. theres something about all the weight on him that makes jooheon moan. he loves it. loves it so much.

lets his mind wonder to what it'd feel like to be pliant under all that muscle. how rock solid everything would be. 

guess he lets his mind wonder too far because he ends up cumming in his jeans. 

"fuck, did i just-"

"did you just cum untouched?" hyunwoo is shocked, for the umpteenth time that night.

jooheon is fucking embarrassed. also sorry. hyunwoo had hardly been touched. 

"i-i d-" 

"oh my god. you just came and i didnt even have to touch you. thats so fucking hot." hyunwoo lifts himself off of jooheon and adorns the beauty from above, plain white shirt rising above his belly button, ripped jeans soiled, and black hair all disheveled and wispy. 

"you're a sight." hyunwoo reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and retrieves his phone, "ill delete it later if you want me to, but holy shit. you look so pretty right now." 

hyunwoo takes a couple shots of jooheon looking as beautiful as art.

"im so fucking infatuated with you, bro." hyunwoo sits down on his bed, examines the pictures with careful expressions, "you are a fucking work of art."

jooheon can only lean back, "thank god i have socks on."

"are you fucking kidding me?" 

"im just joking! i swear!" jooheon [cant hold back his laughter] has to take hyunwoos phone so he doesnt delete the photos, "i promise."


	2. DM's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after their,,, encounter, jooheon and hyunwoo meet up for a lil movie date!
> 
> or
> 
> "h-hyung~!"

horny.

ever since that night, jooheon has been yearning to get fucked by hyunwoo. shit, he'd take his socks off if it helps.

"fuck it." jooheon whips his phone out and snaps hyunwoo.

joohoney ! : hyung?

hyunwoo. : jooheon?

fuck. he didnt think this far. anxiety starts to settle in when he sees hyunwoos cute bitmoji pop up.

joohoney ! : wanna hang out today?

hyunwoo is typing...

once again, fuck. its a simple yes or no question.

joohoney ! : its okay if you do[backspace]

joohoney ! : nevermi[backspace]

hyunwoo. : yeah! sorry i took Forever. my damn cat got stuck on top of the fridge shsjshs

jooheon sighs.

joohoney ! : okay ill be over in a bit. want me to bring anything ;) ?

FUCK

hyunwoo. : condoms

the heat that rises to jooheons cheeks is ridiculous.

he's being serious?

hyunwoo. : and pizza or something im fucking starving

HE'S ACTUALLY SERIOUS

jooheon ! : okay omw !

so maybe he put on his favorite soft yellow briefs after he takes a brisk shower. maybe he slides a few condoms into his wallet. maybe he sprays a little extra cologne. maybe he fumbles at the pizza shop, spilling his condoms onto the counter. maybe he left the shop with tears in his eyes.

but whos really paying attention? [all of us. its okay.]

jooheon knocks softly on hyunwoos apartment door, hears light thuds coming his way.

"come here, baby." hyunwoos says before the door swings open. his precious cat [lilac] over his shoulder, meowing like theres an intruder.

jooheon hands the box to hyunwoo so he can take his shoes off, "wheres lily? she usually comes running when the door opens."

hyunwoo locks the door behind jooheon, "shes takin' a cat nap...quite literally."

jooheon chuckles at that. hyunwoo has always been so accidentally funny to him. 

they make their way to living room. jooheon plops down onto the couch, sitting criss crossed. like always.

theres an odd amount of tension when hyunwoo sits down.

he seems...stiff.

"are you okay?" jooheon pulls lily from the arm of the couch and onto his lap.

"uh...uh yeah! im good." hyunwoo averts any gaze with jooheon

truth be told, jooheon looks fucking good today. take that as you please.

"anyways, i wanna watch some horror films. is that okay?" hyunwoo reaches for the remote on the table

CAN WE JUST FUCKING CUDDLE??? PLEASE???

"i really dont like scary things, but s-" "come on~ dont you want to cuddle with me, honey?"

O WORM????

jooheon is on cloud nine.

"s-sure. i-i mean if i-its okay with you." jooheon feels his hands itching to touch hyunwoo again.

a few movies in, pizza gone, the two fall asleep embracing eachother.

because this is a cliche story, jooheon manages to walk hyunwoo into his bedroom. he plugs the mans phone onto his charger and does his best to leave the room quietly.

"honey?" hyunwoo sits up, groggily wiping his eyes, "just stay the night, yeah?"

hhhhhh???

no matter how many times he hears hyunwoo call him honey, he always feels his heart stutter.

"did you call me honey?" jooheon climbs in bed next to hyunwoo, "thats precious."

hyunwoo Immediately clings himself onto jooheon, "jus' like you."

jooheon feels his face flush. doesnt say anything though, just lets this moment last.

suddenly the thought that "this is gay. AM I GAY????" clouds joos mind and now he's confused

"go to sleep, hyung. im gonna leave when you do."

hyunwoo pops up again, "w-why? did i-i say something? dont leave, honey."

and thats it.

the two are embracing eachother in the midst of complete darkness. hyunwoo is staring into the others glossy eyes.

"n-no! you didnt say anything. ijustexpectedsomething." jooheon hates the gaze the hyunwoo gives. it makes jooheon want to drop to his knees.

"what did you expect?"

"uh...mothafuckin' a damn. uh ham. uh." jooheon stumbles over his words

"you wanted me to fuck you right?"

...

jooheon nods...slowly.

"i want to hear you say it." hyunwoo sits up and leans against the headboard.

"fuck you." jooheon spits out

"c'mon. you know what you have to do to get what you want."

jooheon places himself on hyunwoos lap, "c'mon", he mocks, "fuck me until i scream."

and guess what hyunwoo does.

laugh.

he chuckles softly, wanting a reaction from jooheon.

boy does he get one.

jooheon whines.

"fuck," hyunwoo says aloud, "what the fuck?"

jooheon does it again, but this time it comes from a high place in his throat. 'he sounds like a girl' hyunwoo thinks. its an...odd turn on for him.

"d-do it again." hyunwoo lets his hands feel jooheon up, ghosting over plush thighs and squeezing in the right spots.

jooheons breathe hitches in his throat, letting a high pitched mewl leave his lips, "hyung. h-hyung, no t-teasin'."

the way jooheon writhes his body as he whines out hyunwoos name. *chefs kiss*

"you're so pretty like this." hyunwoo watches as jooheon leans in close, "so pretty."

their lips touch. feather light.

"kiss me for real." jooheon nearly whines, "please, hyung?"

hyunwoo pecks jooheons lips a few times before biting the others bottom lip. from there they moan softly into eachothers mouth.

"h-hyungs gonna fuck me?" joo mumbles out, "i'll be good."

"is that so?" hyunwoo kisses jooheon a few more times, "honeys gonna be my good boy?"

"nnh-yes! yes! honeys gonna be good!"

joo is usually a sweet, soft spoken person. he doesn't get loud usually, but to hear his soft voice all high pitched and airy like this... makes hyunwoo very horny. to put it simply.

hyunwoo repositions them so that joo is pressed to the bed and hyunwoo is on his knees above. adoring him in his blissed out form,,, pupils blown wide from lust, pretty pretty lips being bitten softly and tongue swiping out every now and then. it takes everything hyunwoo has to not just swoop down and completely destroy little honey.

without thinking twice, hyunwoo positions himself between joos thighs and lifts his shirt up to his chin.

"be good and hold this there." hyunwoos voice is dripping with lust. so deep and,,, dominant.

jooheon does and looks up at hyunwoo with glossy eyes and parted lips. "like this?"

joo knows that he's doing it right but he want nothing more than hyunwoo to speak to him in that voice.

"yes. honeys a good boy."

OH FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !!!! this! has a gotten a little attention in my opinion! thank you ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)


End file.
